


Hunter Savage

by atc74writesSPN



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nipple Piercings, Stripper!Sam Winchester, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Sam enlists a little help to make some extra cash, but his brother ain’t gonna like it!





	Hunter Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Squares Filled: Dancer!Sam for spnaubingo, Stripper!Au for spnfluffbingo2019, and Piercings for spnkinkbingo

[Originally posted by sammysbrow](https://tmblr.co/ZUnsOq1N6k3wY)

Sam nervously knocked on the door of the small house. He stood, shifting his weight side to side before the door opened and he found a petite blonde wrapped around him.

“Sammy!” She squealed, gripping him tighter.

“Hey, Donna,” he gasped.

She let him go and took a step back to invite him, shutting the door behind them. “So what brings you to my humble abode, Samuel?”

“Wow. Sammy and Samuel in the same conversation. I don’t know whether to blush or hide,” Sam chuckled, setting his duffle down next to her sofa.

“Well, I don’t get the pleasure of seeing ya that often, ya know. I gotta get them all in before you vanish on me again,” she chided, taking a seat and inviting him to sit next to her.

“I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need a favor,” Sam began.

“Sam, you know I’d do anything for you boys,” Donna said immediately.

Sam showed her the contents of his bag and she smiled. Two hours later he left Donna’s, turning before she closed the door. “I’m taking a chance here and trusting that you can keep this between us until I’m ready.”

“Sam, my lips are sealed,” she promised, wrapping him in another tight hug.

Sam thanked her and climbed back into his truck.

Two weeks later, Donna received a text from him. It was simply an address and a time. She marked it on her calendar because she wasn’t going to miss it for the world.

Donna walked into the club and ordered a beer. The place was busy, but not packed, just the way she preferred it. She leaned up against the bar and surveyed the room. People watching was a hobby and in places like these, you never knew what you were going to get.

“Hi! You must be Donna. My name is Charlie, I’m the owner. I’ve reserved a table for Sam’s guests tonight. Follow me,” she chirped. She was a cute and bubbly redhead and Donna immediately liked her.

Donna took a seat and within a few minutes, Dean and Y/N joined him. They greeted each like the old friends they were. They drank and caught up until the lights dimmed.

“Do you know what he has planned?” Y/N whispered across the table to Donna, but she just shook her head. She gave Sam her word. Dean just shook his head, seated between them.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Yellow Brick Road, where nothing is what it seems! Tonight we are pleased to welcome a newcomer to the stage. He’s a long tall drink of water ladies and lads, but please remember, hands off the talent. Please give it up for Sam-that’s-not-a-rifle-in-my-pants-Winchester!” Charlie announced to the crowd.

The music started and the crowd went wild. The lights backlit the stage and all that could be seen was a silhouette. Sam stepped into the spotlight and started moving, accompanied by the music.

> _Just a steel town guy on a Saturday night_
> 
> _Looking for the fight of his life in the real time world_
> 
> _No one sees him at all they all say he’s crazy_
> 
> _Locking rhythm to the beat of his heart_
> 
> _Changing movement into light_
> 
> _He has danced into the danger zone_
> 
> _When the dancer becomes the dance_
> 
> _It can cut you like a knife if the fight becomes the fire_
> 
> _On the wire between will and what will be_
> 
> _He’s a maniac, maniac on the floor (I sure know)_
> 
> _And he’s dancing like he’s never danced before_
> 
> _He’s a maniac, maniac on the floor (I sure know)_
> 
> _And he’s dancing like he’s never danced before_

Everyone was still for the first few moments of Sam’s routine, until he squatted down in the front of the stage, ripping his shirt off. The women threw themselves at him, not able to get their dollars out fast enough. Sweat was glistening off his chest and running down his abs.

The music, Maniac, was fast and perfect for Sam as he moved across the stage. Dean turned and looked at Donna, a look of surprise, pride and shock on his face.

“This is you! You sang this! For him? You knew and didn’t tell me?!” His questions were rapid fire and Donna just winked and smiled, returning her attention to Sam.

Before any of them knew it, the song was over, Sam picked up the money off the stage, bowed and disappeared behind the curtain. The crowd was on their feet and cheering for him to come back.

Other dancers came and went as the trio waited for Sam to join them. Dean drilled Donna for more information, but before she could answer, Sam took a seat next to Y/N and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I am so proud of you!” She exclaimed, kissing him full on the mouth.

“What the hell was that?” Dean shouted at his brother over the music. “I thought we were just going to grab a couple of beers! I don’t ever want to see that again!”

“Don’t worry, big brother. You don’t ever have to see that again,” Sam shook his head as Charlie brought over another round.

“I thought you were great!” Donna gushed.

“So why?” Dean asked deadpan.

“Well, we need to start saving some money and this pays ridiculously well in tips,” Sam shrugged, taking a long pull off his bottle.

“Sam, I told you, if you need help…” Dean started but Y/N cut him off.

“We know Dean. But we want to do this on our own. Besides, we have a wedding to pay for now!” She shrieked, shoving her hand out to show off the small but shiny diamond Sam had given her.

“What’s with all the secrets?!” Dean demanded, painting on a pretend grumpy face. “And when did you get your nipples pierced?!”

“We wanted to wait until we had a plan. Please don’t be mad, Dean,” Sam said.

“Oh shit! I can’t be mad. I’m happy, for both of you,” Dean smiled ear to ear, standing to hug them both. “Now, we just need a real stripper name for ya Sammy!”

“How about Sam Savage?” Donna suggested, earning herself a stern look from both Y/N and Sam.

“We already have one, but you’re close. It’s Hunter Savage,” Y/N giggled. “Because he’s a savage in the sa-”

“Okay we’re done!” Dean announced before getting up and leaving the table.

“Sam’s not the only one!” Donna winked and made her way toward Dean, leaving Sam and Y/N staring after her.

“That sly dog,” Sam smirked, not able to hide the smile on his face.


End file.
